


Just Fucking Tired

by MaLady335



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, M/M, Ologs - Freeform, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orcs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ratbag has an oral fixation, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, but not a lot, orc/olog, they're boyfriends even if they don't realize it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: Az-Harto(Ranger) just wants to sleep, Ratbag is horny, sex ensues.
Relationships: Ratbag/Az-Harto
Kudos: 9





	Just Fucking Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Struggling with some other writing and saw there wasn't much of this obvious couple and decided to fill the void. I've seen them interact all of once(I'm not very far in Shadow of War) but they are boyfriends and I love them.

Az-Harto just wanted to fucking sleep. It had been a long day after the Gravewalker showed up. The battle having took quite a bit out of him. Finally getting a chance to lay down he’d found a long ignored room. Dust was coating the floor but it was quiet, especially since some of the orcs outside were still celebrating. The Gravewalker seemed to have wandered off not long after his victory. Az-Harto laid down flat on the chewed up rug, way better than the hard ground outside. His eyes were closed, he was just on the edge of sleep. But no Ratbag came into the room, how he knew which one he was in was a question Az-Harto stopped asking ages ago. That orc just seemed to have a knack for being able to find him. Strutting into the room Ratbag sat down on his chest and had the audacity to ask.

“’ey you awake?” As if it wasn’t fucking clear that he was trying to sleep.

He tried to ignore Ratbag. This was an impossible task. Ratbag may not be very bright or strong but he had a gift for knowing how to pester people. And right now he was pestering him by tapping him right between his eyes with a single claw. He tried so hard to ignore him but failed with that consistent tap, tap, tap, thrumming into his skull.Not able to take it anymore he opened his eyes his anger clear on his face and with his growl of annoyance.

“Oi you’re awake!” Ratbag said with a big smile on his face.

As if he hadn’t intentionally woke him up. Ratbag than scooted down his chest till he was straddling his waist. A roll of his hips let him know why Ratbag wanted him awake right now. 

“It’s nice getting a break. Real glad I got out of the Overlord business. Just not for Ratbag that isn’t, right Ranger?” Ratbag also insisted on calling him Ranger, which just annoyed Az-Harto to no end.

He swears Ratbag is old, way older than him but somehow doesn’t know Black Speech. It was just strange, like Ratbag in general. A strange orc, who seemed to have the oddest set of luck imaginable. Most orcs as small and weak as him would’ve not even lasted a year. But somehow Ratbag has managed to make it, now at least with Az-Harto’s begrudging help. Though right now he was a little less begrudging with that consistent grind along his cock.

“Though you do look intimidating as Overlord. A nice look for you that’s for sure.” Ratbag was breathing out between sliding his ass on Az-Harto’s hardening dick.

Ratbag was a talker. He’d talk through anything if you let him, it was made only worse because he rarely seemed to say anything. Which is why Az-Harto liked to shut him up. Sitting up he had to bend down a bit to lick and bite at Ratbag’s neck. That always got him squeaking and moaning. Something pleasant out of his mouth at least. There was also just something primaly thrilling about having something so alive and delicate in his mouth. Ratbag was a lot more fragile than him, sure no orc is like glass or anything but compared to an Olog they seemed to just snap in two with barely any effort. With a suck to his neck he pulled back, the indent of his teeth left on Ratbag’s throat with a sheen of saliva and a blooming bruise. Ratbag was also just fun to mark up. At this point his cock was about as hard as it was gonna get. And the look on Ratbag’s face was that he was hungry for it. Standing up had Ratbag falling off of him, landing on his back with a groan. The dust on the floor of the ruined fortress scattering under him.

Pulling his breeches down he felt the urge to crush Ratbag under his foot. It would be easy to do. Teasing that urge he placed his foot on Ratbag’s chest. Ratbag groaned at the contact and let out a heavy breath of air when he applied the slightest of pressure.

“Ranger I’m about to bust my balls here hurry it up.” Ratbag said grinding his dick into the bottom of Az-Harto’s foot.

Removing his foot he finished unbuckling and let his pants fall to to settle around mid thigh. Ratbag had made quick work of pulling off his pants and tossing them with abandon. Somehow doing it without taking off his boots which would have impressed Az-Harto if Ratbag hadn’t immediately put his tongue on the head of his dick making him lose all train of thought. Another of his favorite ways to make Ratbag shut up. Though if Az-Harto was honest with himself he’d admit that he was finding Ratbag less annoying with each day. He kept finding himself actually listening to Ratbag’s rambles and finding out he was actually kind of funny. The little orc was starting to grow on him. But Az-Harto wasn’t honest with himself, so the Olog just continued to complain about Ratbag in his head without any of the heat of real anger. Watching him try to take his dick in his mouth was always pleasant. Mainly because it seemed like Ratbag never learned. While Ologs were not proportional in the cock and balls area they were bigger than most. His own was quite a mouthful and most would stop after their jaw grew too sore from being stretched so. But like every time Ratbag tried to swallow him down with gusto. Gagging on each way down like he’d forgotten about the attempt before. Az-Harto had to pull him off when his teeth started to nick at him. Jaw gaping with a string of spit on his lips Ratbag looked very fuckable. He ran a thumb along his bottom lip to break that string of wetness only for Ratbag to try and bring that thumb into his mouth. His pupils blown out wide with how horny he was.

Ratbag was the reason Az-Harto started carrying around oil. That first time when they were in that cage had been a rough one. Not much so for him but for Ratbag. The orc couldn’t even close his legs for hours afterwards but Ratbag had been very determined to get all of him in there despite how sore he was after. Sitting down he slathered up his dick with that oil till it was dripping down to his balls. Ratbag stood over him, hands on his shoulders staring down at him. His own cock hard and leaking, Az-Harto grabbed it with his other hand to stroke him for a bit. Ratbag backed out of his hand.

“Stop that I’m gonna cum at any second here and I at least want a dick up my ass before I do it.” The annoyance in Ratbag’s voice got a laugh out of him.

Oiled up he grabbed at Ratbags thin thighs with with wet hands, one with Ratbag’s pre the other with oil. He gave them a squeeze as he moved Ratbag’s hips over him. Leaving Ratbag to put him inside of himself Az-Harto kneaded his ass, pulling the cheeks apart to help the process. Getting the head in was always the bit that took the most time. No matter how often they fucked Ratbag just had a small asshole and it liked to stay that way, it just seemed to tighten back up as soon as they were done. When they got the head in they both groaned. Ratbag’s hands moving from Az’Harto’s dick to his shoulders. Once inside the stretch was smooth and tight. He hissed through his teeth at the feel of Ratbag clenching around him. Ratbag sat down on him with a single slid down that only comes from experience. By the time he was balls deep into him Ratbag had his mouth wide open and his dick was twitching. He was about to blow, but Az-Harto had all the time and stamina in the world. His hands looked so big as he wrapped them around Ratbag’s middle. The orc hardly weighed anything so it took little effort to lift him and slam him back down. Ratbag shouted. The next thrust is what had him bursting all over Az-Harto’s stomach.

But right now he didn’t really care. Because he was only getting started. After about ten minutes of what he thought of as a reasonable pace Ratbag was an overstimulated mess. Legs twitching, eyes rolling, drooling, he really did look a whole mess like this. Once of his favorite looks on Ratbag, when he gets him to look real messy after a good orgasm while he’s dick deep in him. Az-Harto paused as Ratbag begged him to stop for a moment. Who was he to reject something that looked so good? Ratbag’s shaking hands ran over his chest. As if trying to sooth him, which seemed like such an odd thing with how Ratbag was the one shaking while Az-Harto was as collected as ever. It had him feel something in his chest that he pushed down, better to not encourage such things. Only leads to trouble and pain, those kinds of feelings do anyway. Ratbag reached around his neck and tried to pull him down, as if to kiss him, like tarks. That had him give Ratbag a look. Another tug had him begrudgingly lean down, Ratbag gently bit on the jaw, just holding him there for a second. Something about that was soothing to them both. 

When Ratbag stopped trembling and told him to go ahead he got onto his knees and started to really pump into him. Ratbag groaned and flexed around him with each thrust. Every one pushing Az-Harto just a little closer to his own end. It took a while but Ratbag’s dick managed to get hard again. His cock pounding on his prostate probably helped with that. Now he was breathing heavily as he was getting close. Olog’s don’t really sweat, their skin too much like trolls, no but he was getting hot. Breathing in deep gulps of air to try and cool himself down from the delicious heat gripping him. Bending down he grabbed Ratbag’s neck with his teeth again. Building and building inside of him was a hot torrent and when it erupted into Ratbag he couldn’t stop his teeth sinking in a bit. Sitting inside of him as he came he didn’t realize he had bit down on Ratbag till he tasted blood. Tongue coming up to lick the trail away. Pulling his teeth out of Ratbag’s neck he heard him moan under him. Cock softening he slid out of him, his seed pooling underneath Ratbag’s ass.

“Fuck Ranger you really know how to fill a guy up.” Ratbag said in between his own pants. 

He’d come onto his own stomach for the second time. Beads of black blood started to build on the bite Az-Harto gave him. Thumb coming up to whip them away. He was gonna put it in his own mouth but Ratbag’s hands caught him, pulled his thumb inside his wet mouth for him to suck it off. When his thumb was clean Ratbag let it out with a parting lick. Gripping the back of Ratbag’s head with a single hand that seemed to swallow his head and neck he watched his eyes flutter as he tried to stay awake.

“You sure do know how to treat a fella to a good time Ranger, don’t let no one tell you different.” He slurred out right before he fell asleep.

Now Az-Harto was left as the restless one. Picking Ratbag up he laid him out on his chest as he laid back down. The smell of sex still thick in the air. Ratbag already snoring and drooling on him, his sweat soaked hair sticking to his chest. The dust from the floor having stuck to his back. He could at least admit that he was finding Ratbag much less annoying now. The orc could pester anyone with ease but also seemed to just as easily know just what to do to get someone to like him. Right now with Az-Harto it was the way his slack face was pressed into his chest as he slept. Made him look both hilarious but also soothed Az-Harto in a way he didn’t have words for. And even if he did have them he wouldn’t ever admit them. But still it was times like these where he was really glad that he stuck around Ratbag.

End


End file.
